


Tricks of the Trade (or, Ninjatude)

by nagia



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Crossover Conversation Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie.  Misao.  Some ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks of the Trade (or, Ninjatude)

"Ego. Sweartogawd, it's the ego that keeps 'em from smiling." 

"It's not his ego! I don't think he even _has_ an ego." 

Sage nod. "Then he spends all his time beating himself up? Seriously, just smack 'im on the head and tell him that if he's too scared to live, you'll be happy to bury him yourself."

"That'll never work! ...will it? I didn't think smacking worked on ninjas." 

Shrug. "It could! Works on prettyboy vampire-wannabes. I hit mine in the back of the head with my shoe, once, but he deserved that." 

Laughter, shared. 

"...so, did they ever teach you how to untie knots? I never listened in ropes class."

"The trick's to get your thumb out--" 

"--Doesn't that mean you have to--"

"Dislocate it, nngh ow, yeah." 

Pause. 

"Hey, look at that! I'm out. C'mon, just pop your thumb the other way and wiggle your fingers." 

"Easy for you to say!"

"Okay, look, I've got your wrist knot. Now just pop your thumb the--no, the _other_ way, there you go. Now wiggle through." 

"Sweet!" 

"Congratulations, now you're a _real_ ninja."

"I was always a real ninja."


End file.
